starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal
The immortal is a protoss cybernetic war machine.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Overview Immortals stem from dragoons. Their pilots live in a sterile nutrient solution saturated with microscopic machines, which helps preserve their mangled bodies. The machines repair aging tissue, destroy any foreign matter that might penetrate the cockpit (usually due to hull breaches) and regulate the pilot’s heart rate, brain activity, and biological functions. Immortals are some of the most advanced hardware ever devised by the protoss.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Upon transplantation, immortals are consecrated in the name of Adun, as he was the one who best understood the meaning of self-sacrifice. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Design Immortals stand over twice as tall as a terran wearing CMC armor. They are outfitted with two twin phase disruptors as their primary attack form; they give critical fire support to legions of zealots against ground targets,Breckon, Nick. 2007-07-17. E3 07: StarCraft 2 Interview Shacknews Accessed 2007-07-28. deployed when the protoss are faced with heavy enemy firepower.Races: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-07 These blasts can easily punch large holes in heavy plating, but their limited field of fire prevents Immortals from engaging aerial targets.2014-11-20, Immortal Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-21 When deployed, immortals give critical support by eliminating enemy artillery and ranged attackers.Unit: Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-12-14 Immortals are equipped with armor weave that mitigates impacts through energy dissipation. Additionally, the hardened shields used by immortals are created by intertwining spectrums and wavelengths of varying intensity. Through this, these shields are incredibly dense, able to mitigate powerful impacts such as siege tank rounds or the blades of an ultralisk, through energy dissipation. When the remaining dragoons were turned into immortals, the protoss decided to outfit them with these shields in an attempt to further preserve their most ancient and venerable warriors. Originally, the shields only activated when struck by powerful attacks, which left immortals more vulnerable to the pinprick attacks of lesser foes.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. By 2505, immortal shields were heavily reinforced, making the immortal invulnerable to enemy attack for short periods of time.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 These shields were impractical for mass production. History Historically, crippled veteran Templar could volunteer to continue serving by being transplanted into dragoon exoskeletons. This honored tradition was broken by the fall of Aiur when the shrine dedicated to dragoon creation was infested by the zerg. Following the Brood War, crippled templar were transplanted into the new immortal exoskeletons instead.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. The first were in service by 2502.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. The remaining dragoons were transformed into immortals. As a result, immortals house some of the most skilled and venerable warriors of the protoss military. Ultimately, immortals are a dying breed. Soon, none will remain.Unit: Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-12-14 By 2506, only the most revered heroes of the Templar were allowed to become immortals, due to the resources required to produce them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. In the aftermath of the End War, Purifiers began to re-purpose the shells of fallen immortals into fully automated combat walkers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit |game=SC2 |image=Immortal SC2 Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=SC2Immortal.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Aiur |campname= |baseunit= |role=Robotic Assault Strider |useguns=Phase disruptors |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=4 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=250 325 (Co-op Missions Karax) 200 (Co-op Missions Fenix) |energycost= |costgas=100 130 (Co-op Missions Karax) 80 (Co-op Missions Fenix |supply=4 |campcost= |time=39 55 (Co-op Missions) 55 (45 warp robotics facility cooldown) (Co-op Missions Artanis) |produced=*Robotics facility |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=I |speed=3.15 |accel=1000 |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.75 |shield=100 |shieldregen=2 |hp=200 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Phase disruptors |gun1strength=20 (+30 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.04 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+2/+3 vs armored |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=450 |makescore=225 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Immortals dropped by warp prisms may conduct raids against enemy structures and expansions. Immortals are a good counter against roaches and ravagers. If a zerg player is using these units in excess, immortals can be considered a core unit.2015-04-14, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-17 Versus Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty Immortals are usable in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty protoss mini-campaign, available during and after the "A Sinister Turn" mission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Upgrades Legacy of the Void In the single-player campaign, the player may choose between the immortal, the annihilator, and the vanguard for their robotic walker unit. The vanguard has superior attack power and the annihilator has a heavy-damage shadow cannon ability, while the base immortal has its Barrier ability for superior durability and tanking abilities. The hardened shield trait is removed, replaced by a barrier ability.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. In the campaign, the barrier initially absorbs only 100 damage, but lasts 10 seconds. Later, after "Brothers in Arms", barriers can absorb up to 200 damage. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Artanis, Karax, and Fenix can build immortals in Co-op Missions. Artanis is able to upgrade his immortals from the start, while Karax unlocks immortal upgrades at Level 9. Fenix unlocks the ability for his immortals be controlled by Taldarin at Level 5, allowing one of them to pull targets together and the researchable ability to store damage within a target that explodes out to surrounding enemies upon death. Upgrades and Abilities ;Artanis Upgrades ;Karax Upgrades ;Fenix Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Immortal Quotations Development The immortal carried the "thematic spirit" of the dragoon from the original game from a development standpoint.2018-04-03, EVOLUTION COMPLETE: REIMAGINING CLASSIC STARCRAFT UNITS FOR STARCRAFT II. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-03-07 From a gameplay standpoint, immortals were conceived to act as "meat shields," as per its hardened shields acting as a counter to siege tanks. However, it was found that players used them more aggressively than initially conceived.2011-05-31, May 2011 HoTS Fansite Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-05-31 The immortal's barrier ability was temporarily removed during development.2015-02-12, Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Development Update – February 12, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-14 It received a buff during the Legacy of the Void beta in order to encourage warp prism drops. The barrier originally gave the immortal 200 HP.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-15. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- April 15, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. Removed Upgrades Known Immortals *Khastiana *Taldarin (Purifier) Variants *Annihilator (Nerazim) *Vanguard (Tal'darim) Trivia *As an Easter egg, the immortal's portrait occasionally showed a "goldfish," although it appeared more often than it should. As a joke, Dustin Browder called the fish "Herbie".Dustin Browder, Gunnar Petzall. 2009-06-29. StarCraft II Developers Talk. Inc.Gamers. Accessed 2009-06-29. In the retail version the goldfish can be seen occasionally, but there's a long time between one and another appearance. It can be seen if the players opens the immortal portrait on the map editor's visualizer.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 *An immortal skin is available for Orisa in Overwatch. *In the 2013–2018 period, the immortal article was the most visited unit page on the wiki, closely followed by the dragoon.2018-03-30, 'Starcraft' 20th Anniversary: What Fans Are Most Interested In. Wikia, accessed on 2018-04-01 Images File:NormalImmortal SC2SkinImage.jpg|An immortal File:Immortal SC2 Rend1.jpg|Development model File:Immortal SC2 DevGame2.jpg|Hardened shield in action File:Immortal SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|Dark immortal model (Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm single-player campaigns) File:ForgedImmortal SC2SkinImage.jpg|Forged immortal File:Immortal SC2-LotV Head 4.jpg|Forged immortal portrait File:AdunImmortal SC2SkinImage.jpg|Adun immortal File:AdunImmortalPortrait SC2 Game1.JPG|Adun immortal portrait File:Immortal SC2-LotV Game3.jpg|Purifier model File:Immortal SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Purifier immortal portrait File:GoldenImmortal Skin Game1.jpg|Golden Age immortal File:Immortal SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Golden Age immortal portrait References Category:Protoss walkers